After the Battle
by ThunderAgeElite
Summary: This story follows Elizabeth after the battle in Liones. Upon realizing her love for Meliodas, she wishes for nothing more than to be with him, but does Meliodas feel the same way? True feelings will be exposed. A Melizabeth story! I do not own the series.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the kingdom arc, before the festival.**

-Chapter 1-

Elizabeth wandered through the familiar streets of the kingdom. Just a few days earlier, these same streets had been cracked, filled with scattered broken debris from buildings all over. Evidence of the fight with Hendricksen and the other Holy Knights was still very much present in the kingdom. After all, it was impossible to clear up the entire mess in a mere two days. Yet the reparations already made to the city amazed Elizabeth.

"Watch Out Elizabeth!" cried a voice behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to look at the source of the voice, only to find herself face to face with Diane who was carrying a large plank of wood with one hand. Elizabeth stood dumbstruck as she saw that Diane, who was always towering above her, now was the size of a human.

"Diane!? How did you get smaller? Did you eat the strange mushrooms again?" Elizabeth questioned. Diane shook her head.

"Merlin gave me some magic pills that will temporarily make me smaller. It's easier for me to help out this way since I won't be too big to be an inconvenience." She answered.

"Oh how nice!" Elizabeth exclaimed with joy as she smiled at Diane. Diane looked at Elizabeth's sincere smile and she returned it with an equally radiant smile.

"OH!" Diane exclaimed as if suddenly realizing something. "You're probably looking for captain right? He's at the Boar Hat right now."

Elizabeth instantly blushed. "I-I wasn't looking for Lord M-Meliodas" Elizabeth stuttered to explain as she covered her red cheeks with her hands. "I was just curious to see the progress with the reparations." It's true that this may have been her original intentions, but Diane wasn't wrong in thinking that Elizabeth had been wondering about Meliodas. The events of the last few days were fresh in Elizabeth's mind, especially the moments involving Meliodas. She reminisced about Meliodas's strong build as he protected her from Hendricksen's blast. She had never seen anyone as heroic as he did in that instant. She stored the memory of the sound of his beating heart when Meliodas held her in a gentle embrace. She repeated the words Meliodas had said to her at her bedside. _If you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live…so please, live for me._ All of a sudden, Elizabeth felt an immense urge to see Meliodas, one she could not ignore.

"Thank you Diane! I'll go see Meliodas now" Elizabeth said as she turned to run in the direction of the boar hat, leaving Diane behind as she waved good-bye. Elizabeth scurried and navigated through the rubble in the streets. She fell a few times which left her with a few bruises and scrapes, but Elizabeth hardly noticed the slight pain and continued to run, driven by her desire to see Meliodas.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

At last, the Boar Hat came into view. It looked the same as when she first walked inside the day she met Meliodas. Meliodas was outside, teasing Hawk again.

"Damn you, you bastard! I'm not food for you to eat!" Hawk squealed angrily while fumes emitted from his nose.

"Hmmm…I wonder what would be the best way to cook a pig?" Meliodas said as he scratched his head with a thoughtful expression. Hawk spotted Elizabeth coming closer and he ran to her in tears.

"Elizabeeeeeeeeth!" He cried. Elizabeth bent down to receive him into her arms.

"Meliodas is bullying me again! He's been doing it more often!" Elizabeth chuckled. She never got tired of watching the two of them go at it like this. She stroked his head gently in an effort to calm him.

"Don't be sad Hawk. Meliodas is only joking with you because he really missed you when he thought- when we thought you were gone."

"What? Is that all? How lame. Of course the strongest member of the team wouldn't be defeated so easily!" Hawk said haughtily. His once sad expression was immediately replaced with a cocky grin.

"Yo Elizabeth" Meliodas said as he walked closer to join them. Elizabeth's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She looked up to greet his nearing figure. The green eyes, the blonde messy curls, the rosy cheeks; Elizabeth took in the sight of the man she loved and smiled profusely.

"Lord Meliodas!" she exclaimed as she stood up excitedly. Meliodas' expression filled with concern as soon as the rest of her body came into view. He laid eyes on her bruised and scraped arms and legs.

"What happened!?" Meliodas alarmingly asked. _Had she been attacked?_ The thought of someone hurting her made him clench his fists. He had a hard gaze that made Elizabeth a bit nervous. Elizabeth followed his gaze and realized he was asking about the marks on her arms and legs.

"Don't worry Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth quickened to explain. "On my way here I tripped and fell on some of the rubble since I was running so fast. I just really wanted to see you." Elizabeth blushed at the last thing she said and looked shyly at his reaction. Meliodas smiled at her. He was relieved nothing worse had happened.

"What is it you wanted to see me for?" he asked. Elizabeth was at a loss for words. She didn't really have any reason to see him other than her own desire. But she was too embarrassed to say that out loud.

"Er…I wanted to see you because…" Elizabeth avoided his gaze as she tried to come up with a believable explanation. "OH! I wanted to thank you again for keeping you promise to me!" she blurted out. She was content with the explanation she created on the spot. Well, it's not like it was a complete lie.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth. I was able to find my teammates after all these years because of you." He said as he turned away to face another direction. "I'm really glad you asked me to help you" he mumbled softly. But it was loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. Her heart swooned. _I'm really glad too Lord Meliodas_.

"Hey you two!" Hawk exclaimed, interrupting the moment between the two of them. "Aren't you going to thank me too? It was mostly me who helped you after all." Elizabeth bent down to Hawk's level and stroked his head again.

"Yes. Thank you Hawk." Hawk grinned at her.

"No problem!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Elizabeth was still petting Hawk when she spotted the frame of her sister Margaret walking closer.

"Margaret? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked surprised as she walked over to meet her sister.

"Elizabeth. I heard from father that you would be here." Elizabeth became confused. She hadn't told her father she would be coming here. Margaret noticed her puzzled look and chuckled to herself.

"I guess father knows his daughter really well." Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her feet. Margaret turned to look at Meliodas. "Lord Meliodas. I have come to show my gratitude on behalf of the royal kingdom of Liones. Thank you for joining my sister and saving the kingdom. Please tell me, is there anything or anyway to repay all that you've done for us?" Margaret bowed deeply towards Meliodas. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"You don't have to do anything. I'm a knight after all. It was my duty to protect the kingdom." Margaret looked up with a frown.

"But Lord Meliodas…" Meliodas started to walk back into the boar hat.

"A princess shouldn't bow down to a knight." He placed his hand on the handle of the door and paused before he turned to face Elizabeth and Margaret.

"See you later Elizabeth," he said with a smile. Then he entered the bar and closed the door. Margaret sighed and supported her cheek with her hand.

"Oh my. He certainly can be difficult to read sometimes. But I still feel indebted to him, especially after he saved Gilthunder." Elizabeth felt the same. He saved her countless times. The least she could do was find some small way to repay him…Then the perfect idea hit her.

"That's it! I know what to do!" Elizabeth exclaimed with glee. "I'll be back Sister Margaret!" she called as she began sprinting back to the kingdom city.

"Wait for me Elizabeth!" cried Hawk. He chased after her as fast as his stout legs could run. He didn't want to be left alone with the Meliodas for fear of being further bullied, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. Margaret chuckled to herself. _Ellie sure has grown up_ she thought. She looked back at the entrance door of the bar through which Meliodas had entered and pondered what sort of things had happened between her sister and him. Then she too started on her way back to the kingdom city.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

At last, Elizabeth reached the kingdom city. The bustle had not died down since she had gone to see Meliodas. The commotion created by the workers was still as strong as ever. In fact, Elizabeth had heard this noise before she reached the main part of the city. The only difference was that now the sky had become a bit darker. _I hope the store is still open at this time_ she thought as she looked up worriedly at the sky. She intended to buy Meliodas a new outfit at a clothes retailer.

"Where are we going Elizabeth?" questioned Hawk. He smelled a delicious aroma from a far off food stall that had been set up to serve food to the helpers. He began drooling as the scent piqued his nose. "Can we go get some of that food?!" Hawk squealed as he began to quickly trot in the direction of the stall without waiting for a response.

"Hawk! Wait! It's dangerous with all the construction!" Elizabeth cried. But she lost sight of him when a group of men carrying planks of wood blocked her path. _Oh no, I need to find him before he gets hurt._ Elizabeth made her way through the streets, trying her best to avoid the laborers. She navigated through the piles of rubble and the scaffolding. _He mentioned something about food. If I remember correctly, there was a food stall set up in this direction._ She crossed under a scaffold as a shortcut to the other side. Some builders were working on the highest tier of the scaffold and didn't notice the princess crossing beneath them. A poorly placed hammer was leaning towards the edge, about to fall off the platform. Elizabeth came out from under the scaffold, just as one of the builders' foot accidentally tipped the hammer over the edge. It fell in the direction of Elizabeth's head. One of the workers nearby noticed the hammer falling and realized the princess was in danger.

"Ah! The hammer is…!" But before he could finish his sentence, the princess was swept off her feet and moved out of harm's way. Elizabeth was surprised to find herself in Meliodas' arms. She blushed. She always blushed whenever he held her in this position. She looked back to the previous spot she was occupying and saw the hammer hit the ground hard. _Yikes! Did Meliodas see I was about to get hit? Wait, what is he even doing here?_ she thought.

"Lord Meliodas!" He set her down on her feet once he made sure she was a few feet away from the reconstruction area. Elizabeth turned to face Meliodas.

"Thank you Lord Meli-" Meliodas cut her off before she could finish.

"This isn't good Elizabeth! You need to be more careful with all this reconstruction going on! What if the hammer had hit you! What would I have done if-?!" Meliodas stopped in mid-sentence. He had a mixed expression of both worry and anger. But Elizabeth noted a bit of a tremble in his voice, almost as if the idea of something bad happening to Elizabeth shook his very being with fear. Meliodas turned away, hiding his face from her view.

Elizabeth tugged at her shirt on the spot right above her heart. _This isn't fair Meliodas. You can't say such things to me._ She moved close to Meliodas's body. She bent her back forward slightly and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. She nudged her head against to his. The sweet smell of his hair intoxicated her.

"I'm sorry Lord Meliodas. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have been more careful. Thank you for saving me," she whispered into his ear. Meliodas turned his head to meet her gaze. His face was inches away from hers and Elizabeth's heart began beating wildly. The sunset illuminated his face and added a warm glow to his eyes. He looked serious for a moment. He reached one hand to touch hers.

"Elizabeth..." he said. Elizabeth continued to look into his eyes. _Was this happening? _Her eyes widened as she imagined what he was about to do. It seemed to her as if her heart would stop. But in the next instant…

"I'm glad to hear that! Now you'll be more careful!" Meliodas exclaimed. His serious expression was gone and was replaced by his usual boyish grin. _Eh?_ Elizabeth thought. She was confused at the sudden change. Meliodas groped her breasts and chuckled.

"You need to be more alert." Elizabeth blushed at his touch on her body, but above all, she felt disappointed. What had she expected? This was the usual Meliodas after all. She looked down at the ground and nodded her assent to his advice.

"Oh that's right Elizabeth!" Meliodas said as he moved from her breasts to her thighs, "I came here looking for Hawk. Do you know where he went?" Elizabeth remembered that she had been looking for Hawk as well before Meliodas arrived.

"Actually, I was looking for Hawk too."

"Really? I see. Where could that pig have run off to?" Meliodas stopped groping Elizabeth and sniffed the air. He caught the scent of a nearby food stall.

"Ah, that pig probably went to get food," Meliodas muttered aloud. "How troublesome."

"Yes, Hawk did mention food before he ran off," Elizabeth added.

"Alright then. Shall we go?" He began to walk in the direction of the smell. He made a fist with one hand. "It seems I need to teach that pig a couple things too." Elizabeth chuckled nervously and began to follow Meliodas.

"Please don't punish him too hard."


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Meliodas and Elizabeth arrived at the stall in time to see Hawk gobbling some apples that the stall owner had given him. Hawk was completely distracted by his meal that he didn't notice Meliodas approaching him. Thus he was surprised when he felt a blow to the head just as he was finishing up his last apple.

"Eh?! Who dares strike me while I eat?!" squealed Hawk as he finally looked up from his meal. He immediately regretted saying that once he saw Meliodas towering over him. Hawk began to sweat as he feigned surprise. "H-Hey Meliodas. What brings you here?"

"Hey you pig bastard. Why do you keep causing trouble?" Elizabeth caught up with them and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Hawk was unscathed.

"Hawk, you mustn't run off like that. You had us worried about you," Elizabeth admonished. Hawk quickly trotted over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeeeeth! You're so nice to meee!" He jumped up to land in her arms, only to be stopped by Meliodas who pushed him away with his palm in mid air. Hawk landed on his feet on the ground.

"You bastard! Why did you do that?!"

Meliodas placed his hands behind his head and began walking back in the direction of the boar hat. "Come on Hawk. Let's go back. It's getting dark. Elizabeth, you should go back to the castle now too before it gets too dark." Elizabeth began walking in the same direction as Meliodas with Hawk fallowing close behind muttering something about being the hero of Liones. Meliodas stopped and looked back at Elizabeth. "Isn't the castle back that way?"

"I'm going to the boar hat with you two."

"But you don't need to. You're back home now."

Elizabeth fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the ground. _I'm glad to be back home…but I've missed being with Lord Meliodas._ Elizabeth blushed at her own feelings. "I want to stay with you a bit longer Lord Meliodas," she said timidly with a shy smile. She continued to avoid looking at him directly. Meliodas smiled at her, the way an adult smiles at a child.

"Wouldn't you rather go back to your family? You've finally been reunited after all." Elizabeth slumped her shoulders. _I guess he has a point._ Meliodas began walking again.

"Make sure you get home safely," he called out without looking back. Elizabeth was left to stare at his back. Hawk looked at Elizabeth and then began to catch up with Meliodas.

"Hey you-!" Hawk cried. Meliodas kept staring ahead, paying no mind to Hawk. _Tch, you probably didn't come here to look for me at all,_ Hawk thought to himself.

…

Meliodas and Hawk arrived at the bar. Meliodas began wiping the counter. He wanted to open the bar up again soon. Hawk felt drowsy after eating and walking so he retreated to a corner of the bar to rest. After a while, there was a light knock at the door. Meliodas looked up from his cleaning and saw the door open. _Strange, who could that be at this time? _His eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lord Meliodas."


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

**The elipses (…) in this chapter represent a shift to a flashback, to show Elizabeth's actions after Meliodas returned to the boar hat. I hope it's not too confusing.**

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Meliodas leaped over the counter as he made his way over to where she stood.

"I'm here Lord Meliodas as a customer," Elizabeth said outright. Meliodas stumbled at her words, but then he re-collected himself.

" Heh heh, what are you saying Elizabeth? You shouldn't be here at this late hour."

"I'm here as a paying customer. I won't leave until I get something to drink and eat," she said boldly.

…

After Meliodas and Hawk had left, Elizabeth also begun to walk towards her home. She felt dejected and released a heavy sigh. _I really wanted to stay with him a bit longer._ Elizabeth was not too far from her home in the castle. The streets were empty for the most part and the street lamps shed light on the cobblestone. She walked slowly and she kept turning to look behind her in the hopes that Meliodas would be running back to tell her not to go back home and to go with him instead. _Heh yeah right, as if that would ever happen _she thought. Although it was what she hoped, she couldn't imagine it actually happening.

She knew what he had said was right. There was no need for her to go to the boar hat. Their journey to save the kingdom had ended. Of course she was extremely glad that they had done so…but her heart wouldn't stop tugging at her.

The guards stationed at the castle came into view and Elizabeth checked behind her one last time to see if Meliodas was there, but just as with all the other times, he wasn't. Instead, she saw her sister Margaret approaching the castle.

"Sister Margaret? Why are you out at this hour?"

"Elizabeth, I could ask you the same thing. Father will certainly scold us for this." Margaret giggled but then she saw her sister's dispirited half-smile. Margaret took a guess at the cause for her sister's sadness and said, "Were you perhaps hoping I was someone else?" Elizabeth looked at her sister in surprise. "Yep, I thought so," said Margaret. Margaret walked over to hug her younger sister. Elizabeth accepted the hug and buried her face into her sister's warm embrace. Margaret stroked Elizabeth's hair and said, "What is it Ellie?" Elizabeth didn't answer. She didn't really know how to respond. _Am I sad because Lord Meliodas told me to go home rather than go with him? Or is it because our journey together has ended and I won't have any reason to see him anymore? No…no that's not the reason. I won't have a reason to see Ban or King but I don't feel this same way for them. It's only for Lord Meliodas. If it were because of our journey's end, then I would feel the same sadness for Ban or King. _Elizabeth buried her face in her sister's hug and whispered,

"Sister Margaret, I don't know why, but it hurt. When he told me to go home instead of going with him, it hurt a lot. He didn't say anything bad to me, in fact he was being considerate and yet…it hurts in my heart." Margaret smiled gently and held her sister's face up to her own.

"Ellie," she said while clasping her sister's blushing cheeks, "tell me, where is it that you want to be?"

Elizabeth looked into her sister's warm eyes that were shining due to the street lamp's light and said quietly, "with Lord Meliodas. I want to see him." Margaret smiled and said, "Then go see him."

Margaret brushed a strand of Elizabeth's hair from her face and said, "Don't worry about Father, I'll tell him you're fine. Now go before it gets too dark." Elizabeth hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you sister Margaret." Then Elizabeth began to run to the boar hat. _I'm so lucky to have Margaret as my sister_.

Elizabeth arrived at the boar hat a while later, out of breath. She had run at fast as she could so that she could see Meliodas as soon as possible. Once outside the door of the bar, she didn't know how to enter. Should she just ask him to let her stay there? Should she say she got her father's permission to be there? Or should she tell him that she wanted to be with him? Elizabeth blushed at the last option and shook her head. No, he might still make her go back home. She would have to try a different approach. Elizabeth released a sigh to ready herself and knocked on the door.

…

"So you're here as a customer?" Meliodas said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry but the bar is not ready to be opened just yet."

Elizabeth sat down at one of the tables and said, "I'll have the same thing you gave me the first time we met and a glass of water please." Meliodas was dumbstruck and moved to sit down at the same table. _I hope this'll make him see I'm not leaving_ she thought. Elizabeth looked intently into his gaze, hoping to convey her resolve to him. Meliodas returned her gaze and it seemed as if he was trying to think of some way to get her to go but her resolve must have reached him because after a while he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Ok, I got it. You wanted the same thing as last time right? It'll taste the same so I hope you know what you're asking for," he said with a defeated sigh. Elizabeth gleamed and smiled.

"Yep!"

Meliodas returned after a couple minutes with two plates of smoking meat. He set them down on the table across from each other where Elizabeth sat. Then he retrieved some glasses from the shelf and filled one with Bernia Ale and the other with water. He placed them on the table and sat down opposite of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took in the scent of the food and she was immediately taken back to the day when she first ate that meal. _Mmmm. it smells wonderful_ she thought.

"How's it smell?" Meliodas asked with a grin.

"It smells fantastic!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ni-shi-shi-shi, Meliodas chuckled. "The taste is the same though."

Elizabeth looked at the meal in front of her. "Itadakimasu," she said. Despite its mouth-watering appearance, she already knew how it would taste. Last time she ate it, it made her stomach queasy. Regardless of that, Elizabeth cut off a slice of met from the chicken and brought the piece to her mouth. The taste immediately made her feel sick. It was so bad that her body's first impulse was to spit it out. But she clenched her jaw shut and forced herself to swallow the food. Once the food had successfully passed into her stomach, Elizabeth began to cut another slice from the meat. Meliodas stared at her. He could tell that Elizabeth was forcing herself to eat the food. But though it was clearly obvious, Elizabeth continued to eat slice after slice of the food. Meliodas reached out his hand to stop her from taking another bite. He grabbed her hand before it reached her mouth.

"You don't have to," he said. Elizabeth blushed from his touch. She smiled at him.

"I want to Lord Meliodas. Your food, I like it the most." It may not have tasted the best, but it was no lie that she liked it above all other foods. Meliodas' eyes widened and he let go of her hand. Then he smiled at her with his usual boyish grin. _Even Hawk, who eats these leftovers all the time, always complains about the taste but she…_He cut off a piece of meat and ate it. He made a nauseated face once the food entered his mouth. _Ugh…so bad_ he thought.

Elizabeth giggled at his expression. She liked it when he openly expressed how he felt. Meliodas often kept his real thoughts to himself- she knew that. But she enjoyed these few times when he revealed his honest self to her. Meliodas ended up pushing his plate to the side, signaling that he did not intend to finish his meal. _Ha ha, just like a child,_ Elizabeth thought. Meliodas picked up his glass of beer and drank a heaping gulp. He was trying to get the taste of the food out of his mouth as best he could. _Ugh_ he grimaced, _No good_, _I can still taste it_.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Elizabeth finally took the last bite of her meal. "Thank you for the meal," she said as she clapped her hands together and bowed her head slightly. Meliodas was also finishing up his second drink.

"No problem Elizabeth," he said as he placed the empty beer glass down and wiped the left over foam off with his sleeve. He rose from his seat to refill his glass. Elizabeth watched him and she suddenly realized that she had never seen Meliodas get drunk. Whenever he and Ban drank together, it was always Ban who would get drunk while Meliodas remained sober even when they drank the same amount. This sudden realization piqued Elizabeth's interest. She wanted to see him in his drunken state; she wanted to see all sides of him. So in order to fulfill her desire, she made it her goal to get him to keep drinking until he finally reached his limit. _He has to reach a tipping point eventually,_ she thought.

When Meliodas began to stand again upon finishing his third drink, he reached to pick up her plate. Elizabeth feared he would not get another refill so she acted as if he were getting up to refill his glass and said, "Oh let me Lord Meliodas! I'll fill the glass for you, after all, it's the least I can do since you prepared such a wonderful meal for me." Before he could answer, she took the glass from his hand and went behind the counter to fill it all the way to the brim. She was making her way back to give the drink to Meliodas when she stumbled and tripped. She was about to fall onto the floor and drop the drink but Meliodas caught her before she made contact with the pavement. She was still holding on to the glass and a bit of the beer spilled on the floor. His face rested between her breasts while his hands were clutching her sides in an effort to keep her upright. She felt his breath on her chest and it felt as if his hold on her tightened, even when she had already regained her balance.

Elizabeth's face flushed red and her voice quivered, "L-Lord Meliodas…" He brought her body closer than it already was and Elizabeth felt like her heart was about to burst. Her cheeks burned and she could hear her own heartbeats. Then Meliodas looked up at Elizabeth with a mischievous grin and his hands moved down her lower back until he grabbed her butt between his hands. _Ni-shi-shi_ he chuckled.

"Kyaaah!" Elizabeth yelped. Although she had gotten used to his inappropriate touch by now, she was caught off guard due to the suddenness of his touch. As a result, she jumped slightly which caused her to lose grip of the glass she was still holding in her hand. The glass tilted and some beer sprinkled out onto Meliodas' back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth apologized with a horrified expression once she saw what she had done. She hurried to find a towel to dry his wet clothes.

"No don't worry about it Elizabeth. I'll just go take a shower and change my clothes. Sorry but do you think you could clean up here?"

"Yes! Of course. I'm really sorry." Elizabeth sulked and hung her head. _I can't believe I just did that. I'm such a klutz_ she thought as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. Meliodas noticed and reached his hand out and patted her head softly. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at Meliodas. He was smiling at her.

"Like I said Elizabeth, it's no problem." Then he went upstairs to the second floor of the bar. Once he was out sight, Elizabeth placed one hand over her heart and the other on the spot where Meliodas had patted her. She felt a warm feeling go through her body and became lightheaded. _I'm so happy right now_ she thought _I wish I could continue to be with Meliodas like this_.

…

After Elizabeth had cleared the tables, washed the dishes and wiped the tops of the tables, she went upstairs to see if Meliodas had finished. The door to his room was slightly open and Elizabeth peeked in through the crack to see if he had changed his clothes already. Meliodas was standing in the middle of the room, bare-chested, with a blue towel hung on his shoulders. He was drying his hair, which still had small droplets of water, trickling down his back. The defined lines of his muscles, which were usually hidden under his loose shirt, were now clearly visible. Elizabeth marveled at the sight and she began to feel lightheaded again as her cheeks blushed. She tried to tell herself to look away, but as if under a spell, her eyes remained fixated on Meliodas.

As he was drying his hair, Meliodas noticed Elizabeth's gaze out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at her attempts to remain unseen. He kept drying his hair, acting as if he hadn't discovered her.

Elizabeth finally willed herself to look away and move from the door. _Meliodas looks really manly_ she thought _Even though I shouldn't have been peeping on him, my heart is leaping for joy_. She was still swooning over him with her back to the door when suddenly two hands grabbed her torso and drew her into Meliodas' room. "Kyaah!" she gasped until she turned her head and saw that the hands belonged to Meliodas. Meliodas had drawn her close to him and was hugging her from behind. His bare chest was plastered against her back. She could feel his warm body against her back and Elizabeth turned a deep shade of red.

"Heh heh heh. If you wanted to see me that badly Elizabeth, you could have just told me," he said jokingly. Elizabeth could hear it in his voice that he was teasing her. She covered her face with her hands; embarrassed once she realized he had noticed her watching him.

"I'm so sorry Lord Meliodas!" Her apology came out muffled since her hands were still covering her face. Meliodas chuckled at her reaction. He loved teasing Elizabeth. Just like how he loved teasing Liz…

Meliodas froze upon realizing what he was thinking. He was surprised that thoughts about his past lover had trickled into his mind at a time like this. _Don't think about that now, she's not here anymore_ he told himself. But it was no use. The thoughts of Liz came accompanied with painful memories and soon Meliodas was reminded of the sorrow he carried with him. Elizabeth felt Meliodas' hold on her loosen and she turned around to face Meliodas. He was looking down with a somber expression she had not seen before. Elizabeth bent down and cupped Meliodas' face in her hands.

"Lord Meliodas, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. The two of them locked eyes. _She looks…just like her_ thought Meliodas. Elizabeth looked at him but she had a strange feeling that he was not really looking at her. _He looks so sad_ thought Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasn't sure why he was feeling down and she wasn't sure of what to say to cheer him up so she did the first thing that came to her mind and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders and she brought their two bodies together. Her face brushed against the side of his face and she said softly, "You know Lord Meliodas, to me, you're someone really precious and I would do anything for you. I feel so happy whenever you're with me." She buried her face into his shoulder and mumbled, "I just wish I could make you feel the same happiness whenever you're with me."

Meliodas stared ahead and after a brief moment he smiled. His rosy cheeks turned a darker shade and he reciprocated Elizabeth's hug and wrapped his arms around her. With those few words, Elizabeth had dissolved the sorrow he was feeling. He knew it wasn't completely gone but he definitely felt much happier. "Thank you, Elizabeth," he whispered. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers. _You're the most precious person to me right now Elizabeth_.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

**The conclusion of their night together!**

Meliodas was still hugging Elizabeth but a sudden draft made him realize he was still bare chested. He cleared his throat as a sign to her that they should release each other. But even when he lowered his arms from around her, she didn't stir at all.

"Elizabeth?" he asked. She wasn't moving and he turned his face to look at her. He could hear her faint breathing. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. _She fell asleep. Well, she did walk a lot today; of course she would be tired_. Meliodas picked her up and carried her in his arms to his bed. He laid her down gently and covered her with the blankets. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and stared at her relaxed expression.

_Guess I'll sleep in the room upstairs tonight._ He started to leave but stopped when he felt a slight tug at his hand. He turned back to look at Elizabeth. Her eyes were half open and she was looking at him.

"Meliodas," she whispered. Meliodas returned to her side and rested his arms on the bed.

"What is it Elizabeth? Did I wake you? I was just about to go upstairs." Elizabeth looked at him and then closed her eyes again. _Heh heh, she fell asleep again_. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Don't go…" he heard faintly. Meliodas looked back at Elizabeth. Her eyes were still closed. _She must've been sleep talking_. He stayed there in front of the door for a while. He looked at her one last time and then opened the door and left.

…

Elizabeth woke up suddenly after sleeping for 2 hours. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Though she was still a bit groggy, she looked around to determine where she was. She recognized the familiar surrounding and realized she was in Meliodas' room. She turned to look at the spot next to her but found it empty. _He's not here_ she thought disappointedly. Since they had always slept together when they were on their journey, she figured they would sleep together tonight as well. Elizabeth got off the bed and decided to go outside to get some fresh air. A lot had happened yesterday and the princess needed some time to process everything. She opened the door to the bar and a slight gust of wind made her shiver. The moon was glowing radiantly in the night sky. She walked out and saw the silhouette of a short figure standing nearby. He was looking up at the stars and the wind was blowing his curls to the left. His loose shirt was also flowing with the wind. Elizabeth approached the figure and with each step, she could see the figure more clearly until at last she could make out the figure to be Meliodas. Meliodas heard her steps and turned to face her.

"Yo, Elizabeth. How come you're up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lord Meliodas," she said with a giggle. The two of them stood side by side in the cool night, looking up at the sky. Elizabeth was busy looking up in fascination at the stars that she didn't notice Meliodas staring at her. He noticed her shivering and decided it would be best for her if they went in.

"Oh that's right Elizabeth, I forgot to show you something inside," he said as he feigned a look of sudden realization. He placed one hand in his pocket while he pointed to the boar hat with the other. "Let's go back." Elizabeth was curious as to what he wanted to show her so she nodded her head. The two of them entered the bar and Elizabeth was grateful for the instant warmth that shrouded her, though she didm't say it out loud. She wouldn't have minded staying outside with him a bit longer.

Meliodas yawned and stretched his arms. "I think it's time for us to sleep." He began to climb the stairs and Elizabeth followed close behind.

"Wasn't there something you wished to show me Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth inquired with confusion. Meliodas stopped mid-step on the stairs. He had only said that to get the two of them inside so that Elizabeth could warm herself up. He didn't really have anything to show her.

"Did I say that?" he said while acting as if he were trying to remember. He avoided looking at her for fear she may catch on. "Are you sure you didn't mishear me because of the wind outside?"

Elizabeth stopped and pondered for a second. Could that be the case? She was certain she had heard him though. Before she could finish her thought, Meliodas climbed to the top of the stairs and entered his room. He was tired and he slumped down on the bed. Elizabeth entered the room and hesitantly walked over to the other side of the bed. Meliodas was aware of her but he acted as if he had fallen asleep already. He felt the bed creak as Elizabeth lay down on the other side. This would be the first time he would sleep with her without being tied up by Hawk. He felt the covers of the bed gently being placed over him. Then, he felt Elizabeth brush some of his hair off his face, just as he had done to her. She then lay down and snuggled up close to him. He didn't stir since he knew she wouldn't do this had she known he were still awake. The two of them lay close to one another under the covers. Perhaps it was because it was late or perhaps it was due to a feeling of relaxation but before he knew it, Meliodas had fallen into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Meliodas awoke to the warm sunlight streaming in from the window. _So bright _he thought as he slowly opened his eyes_. _He blinked repeatedly in an effort to adjust his eyes to the light. Once he could see clearly, he turned to see if the princess was still lying asleep next to him. He smiled when he saw that she was. But he didn't really need to see her to know she was there. Even without seeing her, he could feel the warmth emanating from her body and he could hear her quiet breaths. She was sleeping on her side, facing towards him. She was breathing softly and the blanket would rise and fall slightly with each breath she took. He sat up on his elbows and stared at her peaceful expression.

He felt a tug in his chest. There it was again. The same feeling that overtook him whenever he saw Elizabeth. He knew what it was; it was a yearning to stay with her. As soon as he felt the beginning traces of those feelings arising within him, he hurriedly removed himself from the bed to separate himself from her. Meliodas frowned and bit his lower lip. He felt frustrated and clenched his hands into a fist. _Tch,_ _These feelings…it's best not to have them_. He silently left the room and went downstairs, leaving Elizabeth in the bed, still sound asleep.

…

Elizabeth woke up a while later. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned to relieve some of her drowsiness. _Meliodas, is he here?_ She expectantly looked beside her but when she saw the space was empty she frowned. She looked around the room but she was the only one there. Once again, she had woken up to find she was alone. Elizabeth, disappointed, got up and went downstairs to see if he was there. Instead, she found Hawk eating some scraps on the floor.

"Oh Elizabeth?! When did you get here?" he asked once he looked up from his meal.

"Good Morning Hawk," she said cheerfully, "I came late last night and I slept over. It seems you had already fallen asleep."

"Oh really? That damn Meliodas. He didn't tell me you were here when he left."

"Huh? Meliodas isn't here now?"

"No. He didn't say where he was going. He just left without saying a word. That damn bastard."

"I see…" Elizabeth said. _Where could he have gone?_

"Oh yeah Elizabeth, did you ever get that thing you were looking for in the town?" _Hmm, the thing I was looking for? OH! That's right! I had almost forgotten! I went into town yesterday to get something for Lord Meliodas!_ Elizabeth scolded herself for forgetting.

Then she ran out the door calling, "I'll come back later Hawk!" Hawk went back to eating his scraps. _Jeez, both of them just take off without telling me anything _thought Hawk.

…

Elizabeth ran through the streets of Liones. She was more cautious about her surroundings after almost being crushed the previous day. She kept turning her head side to side to maneuver herself safely through the construction still being done in streets. _I wonder if the streets will be clear for the festival tomorrow…there still seems to be a lot of work everywhere. _

At last she reached her destination. Elizabeth stood exhausted in front of a tailor that was well known in Liones. One could easily tell from the outside of the store that it wasn't any ol' retail store. The shop had elegant hats and suits exhibited in the window display. There were hats with lacy ribbon; suits tailored using silk, exquisite design on dresses using pearls and bows and so much more. Elizabeth had heard that her family often requested the tailor of this store to make their clothing. She was about to enter when two people came out just as she opened the door. It was King and Diane!

"Oh Diane! King!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a mix of both delight and surprise.

"Ah! Elizabeth!" cheered Diane. She was still human sized and King floated beside her. King smiled and waved at the princess. "Hello princess. What a surprise to find you here."

"We just bought an outfit for Ban. It's for the festival tomorrow. I don't like those clothes he always wears. This outfit will definitely make him look slightly better," said Diane. She held up the bag that contained the newly bought outfit.

"Heh heh, that's sweet of both of you. I'm sure Ban will appreciate it," giggled Elizabeth. "Are the two of you going to the festival together tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth. Diane and King looked at one another. They quickly looked away and Elizabeth noticed the two of them blushing.

"W-Well…it seems that way," said King while trying to hide his rosy cheeks by looking down.

"That's right! I asked King to accompany me," smiled Diane. She was practically glowing. "Are you going to go with captain, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth blushed. She hadn't asked Meliodas. He hadn't mentioned the festival to her either

"I certainly would like to," she said shyly.

"Captain will definitely go with you!" Diane said encouragingly with a sincere smile. Elizabeth was surprised to hear such words from Diane; after all, wasn't Diane in love with Meliodas? King also seemed taken aback by Diane's encouragement. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth!" Diane held King's hand and started to lead him away. She was smiling and King turned scarlet in the face.

"B-Bye Princess!" called King. Elizabeth waved good-bye until they were gone from view. Then she entered the store.

…

After a while, Elizabeth left the store holding her newly bought present packaged neatly in a bag. _I hope Meliodas likes this gift_ she thought as she envisioned him opening it. She swooned when she imagined the happy expression she hoped he would show. Her excitement to give Meliodas the gift as soon as possible led her to quicken her pace as she maneuvered through the streets.

…

Meanwhile, Meliodas was in the kingdom with King Bartra, the eleventh King of Liones and Elizabeth's father. Bartra was watering some plants Margaret had placed inside the room. His back was toward Meliodas and Meliodas stood close behind him. Meliodas' hands were in his pockets and he had on the usual expression that never revealed what he was thinking.

Bartra was looking down at an Aloe plant when he cleared his throat and said, "So I heard from Margaret that Elizabeth spent the night at your bar last night."

"Seems that way," Meliodas answered. He turned his gaze away from the king.

"I take it that everything went well, nothing happened?" He asked casually.

"Hmm?" mumbled Meliodas, still looking away. "What was that?"

Bartra released a heavy sigh. "It's nothing. I was surprised you came here so quickly when I summoned you. In the past, you always arrived an hour later."

"That's because you always called for me when I was drinking. So what is it Bartra? What do you need me for?"

Bartra put down the watering can and turned to face Meliodas, which made Meliodas, also face him. "I have to thank you Meliodas. Not just for saving the kingdom but also for protecting Elizabeth during your journey. "

"No problem," Meliodas answered with a boyish grin. "It's a knight's duty to protect the kingdom and the royal family after all." "Besides," he said with a pervy smile, "It's not like I didn't have my own share of fun with the princess."

With slight irritation, Bartra cleared his throat again. "Anyways, these recent events have shown me that Elizabeth is most safe in your care than in the actual kingdom. That is why, now that the seven deadly sins have returned to the Kingdom, I'd like to ask you to continue watching over Elizabeth." Bartra walked over to a nearby window and looked out at the city. He glanced down endearingly at his people who were working hard to rebuild the kingdom. The caring King was filled with compassion for them. "I fear that this is not the end. I need to be sure that Elizabeth will be safe," he said solemnly.

"Heh heh heh, safe with me?" _Hawk would probably argue that Elizabeth is at a greater risk when she's alone with me _he thought_._ Memories of Hawk tying him up before bed and scolding him came to mind.

"Please Meliodas. The hardest thing is for a father to admit he cannot protect his daughter from harm." The desperation in his voice was a clear sign that he was serious in his request. "What's your answer Meliodas?"


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

**Still holding onto his past sins, Meliodas' answer is…?!**

Bartra was staring intently at Meliodas, awaiting a response. Meliodas returned his gaze with equal intensity.

Meliodas looked down and a shadow was cast upon his face that prevented Bartra from seeing his expression. "I don't think that being with me will be the best for Elizabeth's well-being," he finally said in low voice.

Bartra was surprised at his response. "Why?" Bartra questioned after getting over the initial shock. "I thought you would want to protect her?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't protect her, I just said that she shouldn't be with me." Meliodas' voice was quiet and composed- something rare for the usually mischievous bar owner. Bartra tightened his lips. Even after being friends with him for so long, the King still had difficulty knowing what was going on in his mind. But he trusted him. These recent events, if anything, had served to strengthen that trust even further. Bartra was certain Meliodas wouldn't refuse his request unless he had a reason to do so. So the King remained quiet and did not push the request any further.

Unbeknownst to the King, Meliodas held an even stronger desire to protect Elizabeth than even the King himself. However, flashbacks of the recent battle with Hendrickson were running through his mind. The image of Elizabeth lying on the ground, covered in wounds, set his blood boiling. He never wanted her to suffer like that again. If things were as he suspected and things truly weren't settled, Meliodas was sure he would soon find himself in an even more dangerous situation. If he allowed Elizabeth to stay with him, she would be in harm's way. _Yes, it's best for her to stay in the Kingdom. Here, she will be safe. If she's here…I won't lose her._

Meliodas made his way to the door. "If that's all then I'll be leaving now." Bartra stared at his frame from behind.

"Meliodas, I'll see you tomorrow at the festival." There was a pause of silence. Meliodas opened the door and just before he left, he turned and grinned at Bartra.

"There better be enough barrels of beer. I plan on drinking the whole day." And with that, it was if the serious atmosphere that had filled the room just minutes ago had vanished.

…

Back at the boar hat, Elizabeth was sitting on a stool, eagerly awaiting Meliodas' return. She held the bag with Meliodas' gift on top of her lap. Despite her attempts to contain her excitement, she still had difficulty sitting still on her seat and she found herself fidgeting. Hawk was sitting next to her, gobbling some apples she had bought for him on her way back. She kept her eyes on the door-unwilling to remove them for even a second.

At last, Elizabeth saw the door handle turn. The door opened and Elizabeth held her breath. _Did Meliodas finally return? _Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Meliodas standing in the doorway. He stepped inside and spotted Elizabeth sitting on the stool.

"Yo Elizabeth," he said. He walked over to her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you Lord Meliodas," she blushed as she tightened her grip on the present on her lap. She got off the stool and extended her arms to offer him the gift once he was in front of her. With her head bowed, she exclaimed, "Please accept this!" Her cheeks were burning and she scrunched her eyes tightly, too nervous to look up at him. Meliodas was surprised at the sudden presentation. He noticed Elizabeth's arms shaking slightly and her red cheeks. He took the bag from her hands.

"What's this?" he asked curiously while opening the bag to uncover its contents. Elizabeth beamed at him.

"I wanted to give you something Lord Meliodas." Meliodas carefully took out a neatly folded set of clothes. It was an outfit similar to the one he always wore: a long-sleeved white renaissance shirt with a green collar and green laces on the front. On the collar were golden designs that matched the color of the emblems on the sleeves. The green color was in synch with the green shorts and boots that were included. From a first glance, they appeared to be just the right size.

"Turn the shirt around, Lord Meliodas," Elizabeth with glee. Meliodas did so and saw the words "Boar Hat" sprawled along the back. In addition, there was a solid figure of a pig above the lettering. Meliodas grinned brightly. "Wow!"

"Wait just a minute," he called behind him as he entered the back room to try on the clothes. Elizabeth's heart was pounding. She had already envisioned Meliodas wearing the new clothes but now she would get to see the actual thing.

"Is that what you were looking for in town yesterday, Elizabeth?" Hawk questioned.

"That's right!" Her heart was still thumping in her chest, excitedly awaiting Meliodas' return. _I wonder if Meliodas liked my present_ she thought to herself. Meliodas came out from the back room and jumped over the counter to land in front of her.

"Ta Daaaaaa," he announced as he showcased the new outfit. "How's it look, Elizabeth? I think it can be used as the new uniform at work too!" Elizabeth swooned at him. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it would leap from her chest.

"Y-Yes! It's wonderful!" He looked just as how she had envisioned him, no, better! Meliodas smiled. He liked these new clothes very much and they were just his size too. _Damn, she knows me too well_ he thought.

"Will you wear these clothes at tomorrow's festival?" Elizabeth asked him hopefully. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Meliodas nodded his head, "Yep!"

He was rubbing the soft material of the clothes when he looked up at her. "Thanks, Elizabeth." Elizabeth stood surprised, absorbing the words he ha just uttered. The she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Lord Meliodas," Elizabeth began, "Would it be okay if we walked together at the festival tomorrow?" Meliodas stared at her.

"Wasn't that a given?" he said surely. Elizabeth was startled at his answer. _Could it be...that he wanted to be with her so much to the point of expecting it? _Before she could draw any more conclusions, he continued, "All the seven deadly sins will enjoy the festival together."

"I wanna walk with Elizabeth too! I just hope I won't be overwhelmed with thanks from all the citizens." Hawk chimed in. Elizabeth felt a bit crestfallen, _Oh, so that's what he meant…_ But she quickly lifted her spirits. Even if it was with other people, the fact still stood that they would be together at the festival tomorrow. That was enough for her.

After saying good-bye to Meliodas and Hawk, Elizabeth returned to the Kingdom. She was determined to make the most of the festival. She would make more dear memories with Meliodas.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be the day of the festival!<strong>


End file.
